Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine components to these high temperatures. As a result, turbine components must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. Turbine blades, vanes, transitions and other components often contain cooling systems for prolonging the life of these items and reducing the likelihood of failure as a result of excessive temperatures. However, a desire to increase operating temperatures and other changes in turbine technology leave room for improvement in the art.